User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! sunglasses heheh...*grins as I go to you* wanna have a date? (OMG I"M laughing soo hard!) a date of your dream...(seriously!) hehehe...*grins as I put my hand on your sholder* I love and want to marry you... (.....) but my love for you burns like the sun burning itself for eternity...keeping teh earth warm for life... aww no prob and him? whose him? Give up? me? *ironiclyy takes the sunglasses and wears it* how can i not....my love...is already happy... friends? how can we? with these....feelings? really? *grins* anyhow ok see you later! Troy Hey, I posted on Troy's page. :) Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) umm I'm not good at fighting... Congrats! Heya, congrats on winning the lt. spot. Now I feel like challenging Lele's last counselor charrie (Hebe). But I feel guilty. She lost her counselors in a row and now I'm going to take her last one. What should I do? >.< ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 11:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Don't worry about it! :D I understand although what was that you were trying to say at the end? It got cut off you see. Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) zeph lt Hyu marked the challenge too early, Lele had another day to post, so it's not finished yet, sorry Sorry I'm sorry I will add more Audrajoye 22:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm worse...soo lets do it and see agreed?? anyhow soo sorry for teh late reply...my sister is a very good actress...and by that I mean with the water works... Hey! Who will post first at the Strawberry Fields? Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) songs? *Blushes from embarrasment* Oh, just saw it. *laughs awkwardly* Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ok? *nods*← still doest understand oh! I knew that...anyway talking about it ..ruby ask where do you want to do the double date thingy? hmm how about la lumire? where one couple has their date then suddenly the waiter comes in and asked if they can share with the other couple? agree? cory check cory's page. tell me if you like the photo. Interaction I have soo much to tell you.... that is, if you're willing to listen to a girl talk about her time with the boys ;) Friend, where have you been all my life? 23:25, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it was fun, you could say. Painfully awkward at first but as soon as we got started on the activities, everything just seemed to... uhh, what's the word I'm looking for.... umm fit I guess. Everything just seemed to fit in. My partner (we were all assigned partners, alphabetically arranged) was unnervingly tall. A good head taller than me. I've never felt so small in my life -_- My class can't stop talking about the interaction xD Even the teachers join in sometime! Friend, where have you been all my life? 00:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) xD I know what you mean. But seriously! I could count at least five guys who were way taller than me and about 2 guys who were somewhat shorter than me. Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but some of my classmates hinted to me that a few (maybe one or two) of them weren't.... completely male.... did I say that right? Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Gay I think. I'm not really sure. They say it was the boy that sat next to me during one of the activities but I don't think it was obvious so I'm not really sure on the matter all together. Man, this is confusing -_- Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, he talks to me like a normal boy. I don't really understand how my classmates deduced that he was gay. Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I don't think we'll see each other again. although some of us did exchange FB accounts. Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup! ^_^ It's kinda sad that I don't remember talking to the guy whom everyone has a crush on. Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) They all say he's cute but again, I don't remember talking to him >.< Although I'm sure I did because everyone had to talk to evryone for one activity. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh LOL! xD Come to think about it, there quite a lot of cute guys there ;) but the worst part is.... most of them were smitten by my classmates who had GIRLfriends and/or were into girls. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ok then I'll tell ruby and we'll post Well, the cute guys liked the girls who were either a) gay, b)lesbian c)were in a relationship or d) were complete jerks. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ok I'll tell ruby ok? I have something to say: I...still have anorexia....I might have to stay here for a month or go there daily for a check up. This is freaking me out now :c.... A lot of people seem to be messaging you eh? I've had 3 or so edit conflicts today. SO, to your question.... well, girls have/tend to have relationships with other girls when in an all girls' school due to the lack of males. so... yeah... Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I stop eating for a week, I got this place in a ballet school and I was so nervous that I wasn't good enough so I...stop eating and ate an apple for breakfast, salad for lunch and nothing for dinner.... :| its ok anyhow I've told ruby so we're going to rp later ok? Oh yea I posted on Natsu and True. no prob anyhow how's life? Uh Forest? Yea countinue there and yea. But this is really important and the princable will be watching me :\ me? same old same old! nothing new....I think...oh wait there is....I'm curently in my spm! Not really. Very few people are like that. Thankfully, I'm not one of those kinds of people. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) It's just I've been wishing for this since I was young...anyways can chu post first in the forest? Thx twinneh! :D Also has the quest started? A brother school? Um.. i don't think so. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh -.- Me: You take things really seriously don't you. Natsu: *Ignores* No in the mood right now! *Walks away* {XDD Lol Natsu's basically a girl who dosen't cry if she breaks up with someone she just thinks there basically wind XD Natsuko:*Shoots a warning look* Me: Uh calm it Natsu-chan. She'll calm down eventually c: and yea ish k-on I like there songs and manga. We have senior prom but it's still only for the girls. No soirees, junior prom, etc. The only time we ever meet with boys is during interactions. [[User:Demi-hunter13| Friend, where have you been] all my life? 04:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I told my dad that my stupid step mom is a b*tch and currently she's acting nice to me but I still have hatred for her. Well, the prom only happens during 4th year then the interactions... umm i think we have 1 every year. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Not really. A lot of students said their prom was nice :) I'm looking at the photos taken during the interaction and honestly, I'm getting all giddy ^_^ Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I got get lunch brb! You could say that ;) Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Character Broken, do you mind is I borrow a char of yours to use in my and Riri's claim? Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyo :3 I'm back! Meh lil bro's and sis's were annoying meh >.< so it took a long time its like an exam wheer it determines whether you go to a good university or a bad one... :P Ish okay, also I'm trying to find anime pics for True >.< I'm so tired anyways my friend says hai and I might get Twitter. Come on chat pls? :) Thank you! :D Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) My Crazy Class Ok, I need to tell this to someone whom I've told about. You live in the Philippines right? So alam mo yung mga soirees na nagaganap between schools? Hopefully you do. Ok, so the class with whom we interacted last Thursday happens to be having a soiree with Poveda (I have no idea which school that is). So with this in mind, my classmates think that they'll forget about us and chase after the girls in said school. I need advice because I have no idea how to calm them (my classmates) down. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) gave up on that a few months ago...now I only have one thing....Hope and luck...ok thats two...but who cares!! I'll try telling them that... emphasis on TRY Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) people? pressure? *takes a very long list out* hmm not that much... haha... the free life....maybe depends on how you look at it.. It's kinda hard to lower one's expectations when it was the first time for us to do that but I'll see if they will :) they're getting better and the death threats are lessening. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) really? well to me I see expectation as a dare..long ago I was in the game winning all the dares and giving it my best...but in the middle of it all....I saw my life going away...I wonder in 15 years...what will I see the dares I've won..or the life I lived...I made my choice...now its your turn.. Yeah death threats -__- and to be honest, someone did :) The guy's sweet and nice and he speaks French! When I told him my name was in French, he suddenly started speaking to be in French and all I could do was sit there, with a blank look and said "I don't speak speak french." Then he apologized! HE was so cute!!!! I feel bad for him though 'cus of his injury so he has to walk with a stick/cane. His personality was so bubbly that I couldn't help but smile! then when they were leaving he gave me a hug :3 Ok... I'm rambling now aren't I? Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ask him 'cus he might have been sensitize about the topic. Kinilig ka dun sa kwentong yun? Seriously? Ok, what else can I remember.... Ah! Nung lunchtime, he sat beside me :3 Well not really... more of diagonally to my right because he took a chair from the other table and joined our table. It just so happened that he placed his chair beside/behind mine. *sigh* Not a lot went between us, sad to say. He said he liked my name :))) Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't have his FB yet :( He hasn't been online so he has yet to accept my friend request. However when he does accept, i plan on talking to him every now and again. Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) *Hugs back* Sadly I don't think so. Next year, we won't be in the same class so there's a one in a 100th chance that we'll meet again so i can only resort to FB to talk to him. Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) We change section every 2 years and this is already my 2nd year with the same people so next year, it'll be different. It's kinda hard to cope but after a while, I get used to it. Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, late reply >.< I don't really know why we do it. I guess it's the school's way of having students make more friends. Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) omg!!~ Remember the dude i told you? The one that err.. "caught my eye"? Yeah, his friend just accepted my friend request :) One step closer to knowing him ^_^ Ok, ang babaw ng kaligayahan ko. Ma-accept lang friend request sa Facebook tumatalon na XP Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Define "stable relationships". Oh yeah, do you know how to make that bos saying something's an archive? Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Some of us stay close but since many get reshuffled into different sections, it kinda affects the closeness. Now, to the guy thing, well, so far I have yet to find the courage to actually talk to any of the boys whom I've befriended (again via FB). I'm planning on archiving most of the messages I got over the past months. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) It's hard not to talk to only one... because I barely remember all of them >.< I only remember a few people and they're mostly the quiet ones who share almost the same interests as me. You'd be surprised to ifnd how many boys read fan fictions Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I read fanfics and I think a total of 10 or so guys said they did. There was one who was a Percy jackson fan but I forgot his name :( 13:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Before I thought of guys as completely oblivious to the world of fanfiction and books altogether. Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) G'night :) Talk to you tomorrow then! Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I know how that feel...but sometimes...thats life.. pink and black Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 19:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) post!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! post on beach! Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 00:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) whenever you want to. Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 01:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Morning Good morning to you too :D Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD!!!! :DDDDDD HE accepted le friend request!!! ^_^ CAN'T STOP SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry for all the big case letters). I was added to their group too! :DDDDDDD I seriously can't stop feeling giddy now! Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll chat later once I've eaten lunch and have more energy. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you got braces? Ouch! >.< My friend couldn't eat when she got braces. Would you mind if I copied the coding from your header and made another one for myself? Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) When did you start having braces? Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) 2 years ago?! Shouldn't they have been removed already? and same, lunch :) Then it's off to go talk to the boys ;) Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You know, I think it's time you went to your dentist again. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh. sorry late reply. Wikia kept on giving me problems with posting -_- Friend, where have you been all my life? 06:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Can we rp broken cause we haven't rp a long time. Mass Was Here... See ya! 07:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Broken, what weapons does Jake Parker use? Friend, where have you been all my life? 07:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) So he has twin axes and a bow and arrows? Friend, where have you been all my life? 08:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I have posted on Ember Glass but how do I know what your character is talking.Where do I look at?:( Mass Was Here... See ya! 08:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC)oh ok! what did you say?? hmm you said that you were going to the artic making a movie about whales and thats going to win you an accademy award while I find a typer who can tell me my grammer and spelling mistakes! I just needed to confirm it :) Me and Riri are planning on using Jake for our claim :) If it's fine with you, that is... Friend, where have you been all my life? 08:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) no I was just joking..and I dont know why it was whales when I wanted to type aliens...sorry. anyway aliens! Freaking out So remember the death threats my classmates were talking about yesterday? Yeah.... the boys found out and now my FB notifications is getting flooded -_- Friend, where have you been all my life? 08:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) zuko? *thinks avatar* ezma? *thinks of how the two can be together....suddenly thinks of a blender* oh!! I know that show!! but I love the story especially at the ending! I've tried giving my advice but most of them are freaking out. *sigh* 230+ comments in less than an hour >.> Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) really? I thought I watched it last night at 3 am or something..cause usually those kind of shows would always be in teh late night